Stellaris Academy
by The Last AngelosMinervaCalleis
Summary: Years after the last meeting with the Volturi in B. Dawn, the Cullen's return to the social scene in Stellaris Academy, A uniform-free private school. A school filled with tougher-&-bolder-than-usual people. Will they have trouble heading their way?


_**Hello! First timer trying out her hand. Go easy on me. Trying to be more productive with my time, because lately, I've been getting bored. Yes, even someone with piano practice, guitar, swimming, horseback riding can be bored. Anyways.**_

_**Will include minor swearing, um, no sex scenes from what I've planned, but um, if anything changes, I'll tell you all beforehand, get your approval, and if it does happen, you guys will have the choice to either discontinue reading or continue. I'm not forcing you, but it would be appreciated if you stuck around for a few chapters... Thanks for even checking this out. Ha ha. This is a filler chap by the way, little over 3000 words. The other chapters will most definitely have more words.**_

_**Disclaimer : I just play with the Cullens, I don't own them . However I do own the content of this story and Stellaris Academy (I plan to virtually put it in Binghamton, New York. Its one of those spur of the moment things. XD. Yes, its a cloudy city, the seventh actually. So they'll be safe from sparkling there.) **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Bella!" Alice yelled from the top of the dark mahogany colored steps. Her sharp voice pierced Bella's already sensitive ears. It wasn't like it hurt, but it was irritating as hell. Bella rolled her eyes and got up from the chair, putting her book down. She walked at a human rate -just to annoy Alice- to the foot of the stairs. She met an expression Alice wore that Bella had known too well. The look of excitement. Bella kept her poker face on, quirking an eyebrow at Alice.

"Are you mute now or something? Come on. Why are you so slow? You're wasting the advantages of vampire-ism here." Alice said, as she went at the usual-not-so-usual walking rate up the stairs, her movements lithe, swift and graceful, her feet barely touching the steps, as always. Bella followed behind her, a bit faster than before, but no where near as fast as Alice.

Bella walked into the huge room she and Jasper shared. The room was modern, but cost, and all Alice. Although, it did have a certain twang to the room that screamed Texas about it. Alice was already in her walk in closet. The closet was almost as big as the room itself. She even had to make Jasper get his own walk-in closet. No doubt smaller than hers. And Bella was a bit relieved with that fact, because if Jasper had actually wanted a closet as big as hers for clothes, we'd have a problem on our hands.

Bella found Alice reaching for a black dress made out of velvet, lace and silk, the bottom of the dress was tiered and ruffled, the top was ruffled delicately. Making it look no where like a bib like it usually did. But it was still short. At least seven inches above Bella's knee. She held it out to Bella. "Put it on." She handed Bella the hanger and rummaged through the rows of color-coded clothes, she pulled out a light, slightly metallic pink cardigan that hugged her body. A black sash was tied tightly around the hanger, both materials were soft, but thee cardigan's was just a bit more firm.

"Well, isn't some one a little demanding this morning," Bella said, glancing at the two hangers that were now placed in her hand. "And extravagant." She muttered. But Alice's just as sensitive ears missed nothing.

"Maybe I'm extravagant, and a little demanding, but I do it because I care, now change. I need to pick out Rose's. No one's appreciative nowadays. If I weren't here, you guys would look … well, not nearly as gorgeous." She sniffed. more than fifty years with Alice and she still made Bella feel guilty.

"Fine." Bella grumbled, closing the door of the closet and stripping down to her underwear. She put on the dress, a perfect fit, it clung to her skin lightly, hugging all the right places, the skirt was shorter than expected, only covering half the length from her butt to her knee. She tried to slip on the cardigan, but it didn't go very well. Bella got caught in its sash and Alice had to come to the rescue, expertly tugging the cardigan free from the knot Bella had made. Once Bella's cardigan was in place, she gently wrapped the sash across Bella's waist, making a little, flat 'x' in the front, and then wrapping in for the last time around Bella's torso and some how tucking in the ends into the lapels, making it stay there, firm but gentle. Much like Alice. Bella sighed at Alice's obviously over-joyed face.

"You look great. Put these on, I found these at a sale and they were just lovely. I knew they would go great with this ensemble." She said, holding out a pair of kitten heeled oxfords, in black. And a small hint of salmon-pink, once again, with lace. But this time, a mix of suede.

Bella sat at Alice's dresser, trying hard to balance her self whilst putting on the shoes. Once she was done, she took a look in the mirror. She was stunned, the skirt made her legs look miles longer than normal. But they definitely showed too much skin.

"Alice? Can I have some I don't know, tights? I think these are against school regulations." Bella said. Alice looked through one of her many drawers and finally pulled out a small little thing curled up into a small ball.

"Stockings. Tinted black." She said. That was Alice for you. Her way or the much, much worse highway. Bella took off the shoes again, frowning at them as she did so. She swiftly put on the stocking and put on her shoes again. Alice grinned at her.

"I am a genius. Go get Rose for me. Please?" She said. 1, 2, 3 que puppy dog look. Bella rolled her eyes and hunted Rosalie down in literally three seconds, using the 'advantages of vampirism' as Alice put it.

"Your turn, Rose, the little fashion pixie will see you now." Bella said, leaning against the the door frame of Rosalie and Emmett's room. Rosalie looked away from her reflection in the full length mirror, choosing instead to look at Bella's Barbie-doll outfit.

Rosalie gave a slight smile . "Looking good Bella. Very French Couture Chic. Edward would appreciate Alice's skills. Where does she need me?" Rosalie's soft, gentle voice -that was only reserved for family- rang through the room, clear and delicate.

"Thanks, Rose, but even after 80 years, I'm still playing guinea pig to Alice. But it doesn't matter. She needs you in her room, she's got some kind of outfit planned out. I swear, that girl has all our clothes up in her closet." Bella said. Shaking her head at the last bit.

"You know she does. Don't worry about the guinea pig thing. I've been here with her over a hundred years and I'm still Alice's too. Its her all too powerful puppy-dog face. Its something that will never change. But, hey, at least we'll be some smoking hot guinea pigs." Rosalie said, nudging Bella. Bella chuckled slightly.

"I suppose you're right. But you better tell Alice to hurry it up, the boys will be back soon. I'll go check on Nessie." Bella replied. Rosalie had warmed up to Bella a whole lot compared to when she first met her. Rosalie was really quite nice now. Pleasant even. Rosalie nodded and flitted up the stairs as Bella went down the stairs, looking for Renesmee in the music room. She found Renesmee silently bent over a music sheet, her long, thin fingers held a pen as she sketched music notes furiously on to the paper. She knew Nessie heard her walk in to the room, but Nessie had made no move to stop. Bella ran her equally elegant fingers through her daughter's mid-back long bronze beachy curls.

"Honey? Jake's waking up. Dad, Grandpa, Jazz and Em are on the way here, they'll be here in five minutes, give or take a few minutes." Bella said to her daughter.

The sound of the pen scratching the paper stopped. The pen dropped and Nessie's chocolate-brown eye's peered up to look into her mother's butterscotch eyes. Bella nodded her head, answering her daughter's silent question.

"They're all in they're complete forms?" Nessie asked, although she knew that they all were very much safe. She always worried about the trips where she couldn't see them. Especially the ones to Volterra, Italy. Where they Edward and Bella had so many bad memories, faded, but still memories nonetheless. This is the first trip they've taken down there in sixty years. They only did it so that the Volturi would have absolutely no plan to come down to

"Yes, honey. They're all safe." She nodded and hugged Bella, Bella patted her daughter's back and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go get Jake." She mumbled, gracefully walking towards the door, taking a left, towards the spare room, where Jake could sleep in if he wanted. Bella heard the almost-inaudible jerk of the car as the Cullen boy's pulled up in front of the garage, the sound of the garage door sliding upwards. No doubt in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Bella ran down the stairs nimbly, and sat at the kitchen bar stool. Her skirt ruffling slightly. She picked the kitchen-island's bar stool because she wanted to be the first thing Edward saw when he came up the stairs into the kitchen. The door clicked open, sure enough there was a head of messy bronze hair, golden eyes, and a perfectly chiseled face that stepped out from behind the door. She stood and gracefully placed herself in front of him, instinctively wrapping her arms around his waist, her palms brushing the thin fabric of his shirt, she could feel his athletic, defined abs. She sighed into his chest. He kissed her hair, her forehead and then unwrapped himself from her arms so he could kiss her. Passionately, as if they hadn't seen each other in decades rather than three days ago.

They both broke apart after a while. A large, infectious grin spreading across his face. She grinned back at him. She inhaled his heavenly, familiar scent. He laced his long fingers through hers.

"Welcome home." She breathed out. Her voice much like tinkling bells.

"I'll have to go out more if that's the welcoming I get." He laughed. He already knew she would do that though, and she knew he would behave like … Edward.

"Bella!" A familiar, booming voice called. Edward unlaced his fingers from hers as Emmett grabbed Bella from behind the waist, spinning her.

"Em, put me down" She squealed, laughing. It was hard not to love such a loving, passionate, care-free family. He finally put her down and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, Ed, we have an appointment with the fashion adviser." Emmett said. Edward's eyes were playful and happy.

"For the last time, my name is Edward, Emmett. Don't call me Ed. I'm going to call you Princess if you do. Just like Nessie did a few decades back." He said.

"You wouldn't dare." Emmett gasped. He got so easily annoyed when Edward and Jacob teased him. They caught him playing 'princess-tea-party' with Nessie when she was younger and very bored. They never let him live it down.

"Try me." Edward smirked.

"Wrestle?" Emmett said. Always being Emmett, always looking for a reason for a good fight.

"No, not today. Some other time. We gotta go say hi to Esme and Nessie and Jake. Then we can go for our ever-so-important appointment." Edward said. Picking up the duffel bag from the floor and putting in on the bar stool. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Remind me to thank Alice for putting you into this." He whispered in Bella's ear.

"Oh, save it for a room, will you, Edward?" Emmett groaned.

"I've seen much worse visuals of you and Rose, Em." He said. I choked.

"No one asked you to look in my brain, now did they?" He said as Renesmee ran down the stairs, Jacob following close behind, both with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Dad!" Nessie exclaimed loudly, hugging Edward. Edward chuckled lightly kissing his daughter's hair and forehead. She went on to hug Emmett. And then looked at the door, waiting expectantly for Carlisle and Jasper. Soon enough, they walked in, she gave them each a hug, and as did Bella. Jasper smoothed Renesmee's hair, and Carlisle patted her back.

"Boys!" Esme said. "Welcome home." She gave a motherly hug to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Edward kissed her cheek and mumbled his hello's, as did Jasper. She kissed Carlisle on the lips gently, an action out of complete love.

Edward tapped his fist with Jacob's, giving him a knowing grin as Edward and Bella followed after Emmett towards Alice's room. Jasper close behind them. Emmett was already in the room, kissing Rose obscenely. Edward and Bella cringed at the first thing they saw, coming into the room. Alice and Jasper were up next, she kissed him, gently, much like the way Esme did for Carlisle. Jasper simply held Alice to him, as they looked into each others eyes, speaking they're own silent language. The moment was sweet, intense and beautiful, Bella felt as if she was interupting some very intense, intimate moment. Almost as if she had walked in on them having sex.

After all thier Hello's and Hi's had been done, Alice wasted no time.

"Okay, Boys. Since you guys couldn't go shopping with me yesterday, I did you the favor of picking out some new clothes. Hell, I even hung them up in your closets for you, colour coded, of course. But I picked out an out fit for first impressions, special for this day. First impressions always count, and you guys know how I feel about first impressions." She said, gesturing wildly to Bella and Rosalie, and finally to her own outfit. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think for a minute that I didn't see that, Eddie. If you change anything on your outfiit today that I didn't see for my self, you'll only go through more than hell tomorrow. Save yourself on this one and just comply, okay?" She said to Edward, handing him a pair of dark grey sneakers and the hanger with his clothes on it.

Edward took it from her, "Obssessive Fashion Pixie." He muttered under his breath. Alice didn't miss a beat though, she simply replied with a grin, "The best you could ever find." She took two other hangers and passed them to Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Bella smiled.

"Who said I was looking?" He said, reaching out to ruffle Alice's hair, but she was quick and ducked his hand.

"You don't dare." She said. Her laughed at her dangerous expression and grimaces at the clothes in his hand.

_Its their turn now. _

"Go." She grinned at them. In a few minutes, everyone was done.

"Nessie. Jake. Get your bags, we're leaving. We'll meet in the garage." Bella called in a fairly normal tone.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's petite waist. He kissed her on the lips, a slight peck "We'll catch up later." He said, pulling her down the stairs, on the way down she grabbed the large Kate Spade bag Alice had very obviously recently bought. They opened the door to the garage. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jake and Nessie were already there.

"So, Edward and Bella will need to make a pretty impressive statement. We all will. So, me and Jazz in the McLaren. Rose, you go with Em in the Reventon. Jake, Nessie, you guys take the Koenigsegg. Bella, you guys will go in the Veyron or the Saleen, since they're both black, they'll go great with both you and Edward's outfits. Which might I add, was expensive. Bella, take care of that dress, they're a good three thousand dollars." She said. Bella's jaw dropped. Now Alice was a thorough, demanding, extravagant, money-wasting fashion pixie, what a combination. Rosalie's eyebrow raised.

"Why do we need to make an impressive statement?" Bella said, Edward's arm still around her waist.

"Because, probably the entire student body and teaching staff know about us. They know our income, Carlisle's job, how famous he apparently is in the medicine world, how famous Esme is with the celebrities home's, they also know that we're adoptive siblings, but thats all they know. They don't know that we're all coupled up. So, we need to show them that. Bella, you need to make the statement, because Edward will be chased after. You will too, but I'm thinking that you'd rather show them that you're there to stay, rather than shying away from everything, making everyone think that you're easily taken down. I'm sure a little surprise could be good, but we need to avoid any trouble. Rose, you'll be sought out too." Emmett growled at Alice, but she made no move to stop and he made no move to stop her. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at Rosalie and Emmett "But once you make it clear that you and Em are together, the attraction rate will go down. As for me an Jazz, well, I'll worry about that." She said, stepping into the McLaren SLR. Jasper sliding in the drivers seat. Rosalie grimaced at Alice's comment about her attraction rate going down.

"S'kay, Rose, its only cause they're a bunch of wusses." Emmett said, kissing her forehead as he let Rosalie go from his death grip and stepping into the driver's seat of the car.

Edward sighed and picked a set of keys from the many that were hanging on the hooks. There were a total of twelve, expensive, over-the-top cars in the large, two floored garage. One floor was underground, containing all the cars that were made for the weekends. The rest stayed on top.

One by one that cars went out. All four cars were soon speeding out onto the high way.

* * *

So? What do you think? Decent? Hope so. Haha. :) Thank you to ari-love forever (Ariana) For letting me use her 'go to high school after breaking dawn' idea. :) I think her story was the first story I read since I came here, which has been .. around three to four days, I think.

-S.


End file.
